the family
by Chelsii Forever
Summary: Una historia makorra la cual se deben enfrentar a mucho obstaculos Para poder De nuevo estar juntos
1. Chapter 1

Aqui Yo De nuevo

Mako llegó cansado del trabajo.

El joven de veintiún años, había sido ascendido, lo cuan conllevaba más horas y responsabilidades.

Se dejo caer sobre el sillón de su nuevo departamento, el cual compartía con su novia, Korra.

Miró por la ventana y noto que aun no amanecía.

Lentamente, se saco su uniforme, quedando de ropa interior.

Se dirigió a la habitación y abrió la puerta con cuidado.

Alzo una ceja cuando la luz del comedor le reflejo una habitación vacía. Korra no estaba.

Intrigado, comenzó a buscarla. Korra siempre tardaba horas en levantarse, era imposible que esté despierta a esa hora.

Noto que la puerta del baño estaba abierta un poco, y la luz estaba encendida.

Se acerco lentamente a esta y antes de que pudiera tocarla para entrar, la morena salió del cuarto.

– ¡Maldición Mako! – Dice ella con el corazón latiendo velozmente – no tienes idea del susto que me has dado.

– ¿Yo te he asustado? – Pregunta irónicamente – ¿Cómo crees que me sentí cuando noté que no estabas durmiendo? Tú sueles tener un sueño pesado, demasiado pesado.

–Hey, no exageres - comenta ella dándole un suave golpe en el hombro.

Él sonríe y la toma del rostro con ambas manos.

– ¿Todo está bien? – pregunta mirándola a los ojos.

–Si – responde ella y él puede notar cierta duda en su voz – ¿Por qué habría de no estarlo?.

–No lo sé – dice él – es solo que nunca despiertas a estas horas.

– ¿Acaso no puedo desvelarme? – comenta irónicamente ella.

El maestro fuego sonríe y la toma por la cintura, pegándola a su cuerpo. En segundos, captura sus labios en un tierno beso.

–¿Como fue tu día? – pregunta ella cuando se separan.

–Agotador – suspira él.

Ella suspira y lo toma de la mano, caminando hacia la habitación.

Ambos se recuestan sobre la cama y se tapan con las cobijas.

El besa su frente mientras sus párpados se cerraban.

–Mako – susurra ella, impidiendo que duerma.

– ¿Si? – atina a preguntar con una voz ronca.

– ¿Tu me amas por sobre todas las cosas?

Algo confundido, el joven frota sus ojos para alejar lo más que pueda el sueño.

–Claro – responde.

Cierra sus ojos, esperando dormir, hasta que siente un golpe en su hombro.

– ¡Auch! – Se queja y enciende la luz del velador para poder observar a su novia – ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

– ¡¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?! – exige saber ella.

– ¿Que querías que dijera? – pregunta confundido.

–No lo sé, algo menos frío que "Claro" – dice moviendo sus dedos, para hacer comillas en la última parte.

–No lo entiendo – suspira él – ¿A qué viene todo este planteo?

– ¿Me amas? – pregunta ella sin rodeos.

–Por supuesto – dice él, tomando su mano – te amo más que a nada en el mundo.

Ella esboza una sonrisa débil, cosa que lo confunde aún más.

– ¿Que sucede Korra? – pregunta suavemente, acariciando su mejilla.

–N-Nada – se limita a decir ella, recostándose en la cama y dándole la espalda.

Él suspira antes de apagar la luz.

Se coloca detrás de la morena y pasa sus brazos alrededor, abrazándola por la cintura.

Ella se estremece y separa enseguida.

– ¿Que sucede? – pregunta harto, encendiendo de nuevo la luz.

–Nada – dice desviando la mirada.

–Entonces ¿Por qué rechazas mi abrazo?

–Porque hace calor – miente ella.

–Korra, estamos en pleno invierno – responde él, derribando su excusa.

– ¡Pues yo tengo calor! – ruge por poco ella, volviendo a su anterior posición.

"Mujeres ¿Quien las entiende?"

El joven apaga la luz y en cuestión de minutos, logra dormir.

Despierta luego de varias horas. Abre los ojos y nota que la morena no estaba junto a él.

Definitivamente algo sucedía, Korra era la última en despertar.

Se levanta y viste rápidamente. Al salir al comedor, se encuentra con la morena a punto de almorzar.

–Buenos días – susurra, rogando que no este del mismo humor que la noche anterior.

Ella le sonríe y él se sienta a su lado.

Se sirve una taza de té y come una fruta.

La morena hace lo mismo. Prueba un poco de té de hierbas y lo deja enseguida, haciendo que la taza estuviera a punto de volcarse en la mesa.

Él la mira, sorprendido y nota como ella tapa su boca y corre hacia el baño, encerrándose en el.

– ¡Korra! – grita él, del otro lado de la puerta.

Escucha como la morena vomita y toca de nuevo la puerta.

– ¿Korra? ¿Estás bien? – pregunta alzando la voz.

Luego de varios minutos, los ruidos cesan. El sonido del agua del grifo se hace presente y, segundos después, la puerta del baño se abre.

– ¿Que sucede? –pregunta él, preocupado. Korra nunca se enfermaba.

–Nada Mako, solo me ha caído mal la comida – suspira ella y vuelve a su sitio.

El queda estático, no sabía que ocurría con su novia últimamente.

Durante el resto del almuerzo, la morena no ingirió un bocado, mientras que él no dejaba de preocuparse.

El timbre sonó, sacándolo de las conjeturas que había elaborado, sobre que le sucedía a la joven.

Se levantó y abrió la puerta.

Su corazón se acelero al ver quien era la persona que llamaba.

– ¿Katara? – preguntó con la boca abierta.

La morena se levanto inmediatamente y se acercó a la puerta.

–Yo la invite – dice mientras guía a Katara a su habitación – tengo algunos temas pendientes con ella.

La anciana entra cuarto y antes de que Korra pudiera hacer lo mismo, Mako la toma por el brazo y la jala hacia él.

–Korra ¿Que sucede? – pregunta lleno de terror. Si la gran maestra Katara había venido, era algo grave.

–Nada Mako – dice zafándose de su agarre y encerrándose en la habitación, junto a su maestra.

El maestro no sabía qué hacer. Paso los siguientes minutos sentado sobre el sillón, fijando se vista en la puerta del cuarto que compartía con su novia.

Su mente pensaba en una y mil cosas, cada una peor que la anterior.

Luego de varias horas, interminables horas para él, la puerta se abre y junto a ella salen Katara y Korra.

La morena despide a Katara rápidamente y le agradece.

El maestro fuego se levanta y observa a su novia. Su mundo casi cae abajo cuando se percata de algo. Korra había estado llorando.

En sus años de relación, ella nunca había llorado. Esto lo alarmó el doble.

– ¿Que sucede Korra? – pregunta desesperado, tomándola de los hombros.

Ella seca sus lágrimas y habla acongojada.

–No sé cómo decirte esto – responde.

Con esas últimas frases, su miedo se confirmo. Ella estaba enferma, muy enferma.

El se sentó en el sillón e hizo que la morena se sentara en sus piernas. Acarició su espalda para tranquilizarla.

–Por favor – ruega –dime que sucede.

Ella seca sus lágrimas una vez más, antes de confesar y hacer que su novio se estremezca, aunque por razones diferentes.

—Estoy embarazada – es lo único que dice antes de romper en llanto de nuevo.


	2. Chapter 2 me largo

Hola chicos aquí va el 2 cap espero que les guste

Como-dijo el oji dorado pues eso lo sorprendió 

No estas rabioso-dijo la chica la cual se secaba las lagrimas

No obvio que no esto es una gran noticia-dijo el maestro fuego el escondida algo ya que con esa noticia se puso mas nervioso

¿que tienes?- preguntó el avatar

Nada...-dijo el maestro fuego

2 semanas han pasado de la gran noticia pero ninguno de los dos han dicho pues quieren dar una sorpresa, ellos reunieron a todos en el templo del aire

Bueno mako y yo tenemos algo que decirle-dijo la morena-es algo complicado.

Tiene que ver por lo del entrenamiento-dijo tenzin

Si-el avatar en ese momento estaba tan nerviosa

Lo que korra quiere decir es que... Vamos a tener un bebe-en ese momento todos estaban felices pues ya era hora por decirlo así

Bueno ya yo me lo esperaba-dijo tenzin-felicidades korra-la abrazo

Gracias tenzin-dijo korra

Todos estaban reunidos en el templo ya, mako estaba en la pareded de repente aparece una chica de pelo negro y ojos verdes

No le has dicho-dijo Asami

No..-dijo mako con una cara de tristeza

¡yo no puedo dejar que mi hijo nazca sin un padre!-dijo la chica furiosa

Yo tampoco puedo que ese niño que espera korra se aleje de mi-dijo el chico frustrado

De repente se escucho la voz del avatar

Ustedes que hacen aqui-dijo la chica con duda

Mako... Se lo dijo yo o se lo dices tu-dice Asami retando lo

Yo-dijo el chico triste 

¿que pasa?-dijo la morena

Asami esta esperando...- a mako se le hizo un nudo en la garganta

Esta esperando que-dijo korra asustada

Un hijo mío korra-a el se le salio una lagrima

¿que?-ella no entendía nada-me estas mintiendo mako

No-respondió el chico 

Como lo pudiste hacer mako-dijo la morena llorando-porque me hiciste eso cual fue la razón, yo que te te hecho

Nada korra solo fue en aqu-el chico fue interrumpido por la morena

No me dijas nada desde ahora te vas del apartamento, de mi vida y de mi hijo- dijo la chica destrozada y molesta

¡no por favor korra!-le rogo el chico

Korra salio corriendo todos la vieron y se quedaron impactados al verla así


	3. Chapter 3 PORQUE A MI

La chica se fue todos entraron y vieron a mako rabioso pues por lo que dijo Asami. La chica llego al apartamento y se sentó en el sillón y comenzó a llorar

Por que a mi- dujo la chica- por que en este momento, por que en el momento que íbamos a tener una familia por que

De repente llega el chicos con Asami

Korra- dijo el chico- hablemos  
No tenemos nada que hablar- la morena estaba destrozada- pues hasta y trajiste a Asami  
Ella se va a quedar a ca-dijo el el maestro fuego  
Todo bien hasta la traes a mi casa- korra estaba molesta  
Es de los dos  
No mako es mía- reprocho la chica pero fue interrumpida  
Es de nosotros dos- dijo Asami  
Esta bien yo me voy- pero en ese momento el chico la agarra del brazo-que quieres- intentando de soltarse  
Hablemos en el cuarto-  
Esta bien-

Los chicos entran al cuarto y Asami se sienta en el sillón de la casa

Que quieres-dijo la chica  
Que es lo que tu quieres-dijo mako furioso  
Irme de aquí-dijo korra tratando de estar a la par de el  
Korra adentro de ti tienes a mi hijo-mako le dijo con una sonrisa en la cara  
Será nuestro-dijo la morena dándole la espalda  
Esta bien yo me voy y te quedas en el apartamento-dijo mako abriendo la puerta  
No-dijo korra agarrándolo por el brazo  
Que-el maestro fuego se puso inquieto  
Yo me voy por que si me quedo vendrán todos los dias-a la morena otra vez se le partio el corazon  
Bueno-dijo mako  
Vez eso lo tenias planeado-dijo la maestra agua mirándolo a los ojos  
Si-si el le dio la espalda  
Así que si me quieres ayuda-dijo la morena  
No-dijo mako  
Esta bien solo es esto yo me voy te dejó la-fue interrumpida por el chico fuego  
Casa no korra esto es de nuestro hijo-dijo mako destrosado  
Esta bien-dijo la morena

El chico poco a poco se fue hacer candó a la chica y la beso la chica se quería soltar pero el profundizo el beso korra no lo siguio besando

No mako- dijo la chica  
Korra?-el chico estaba muy deprimido

La chica salio corriendo ya no aguntab mas allí Asami la vio salir y comenso a reír

hola naga-dijo la chica sollozando

el animal se acerco a ella y la lamió, ella volvió a llorar

porque ami-fue lo unico que dijo la chica para volver a romper en llanto


	4. Chapter 4 esta Bien

Hola chicos les recomiendo ver mi mi amor por ti ya va por el capítulo 7

A si que comencemos

A naga por que a mi yo que le he echo- dijo la morena frustrada-jamas me imagine que yo iva a pasar por esto, me siento fatal.

DONDE MAKO:...

Asami que haces deja eso ya-dijo el maestro fuego

No no no yo lo terminó, además debo aprender hacer eso por mi misma

No que ya deja eso

Mako-reclamo la chica

Ok si eso es lo que tu quieres-dijo el maestro caminando hacia la habitacion-voy a dormir me toca trabajar temprano

Esta bien-dijo Asami pues se sentía estraña, solo entro al baño corriendo cuando mako escuchó todo se levanto de la cama se fue haber que fue lo que le paso a asami

Estas bien?- preguntó el chico

Si solo fueron las náuseas

Ok ya ven a dormir debes descansar

No gracias-dijo la chica-me quiero reposar un rato

Ok-dijo el chico volviendo a la cama.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

hola pena

Hola korra tu no deberías estar en tu casa con mak...-pero fue interrumpida por la morena

No

Por que

Solo es que

Estuvisteis llorando-pregunto la esposa de tenzie

Hay pema- la chica se balanceo sobre ella y la abrazo

Que fue lo que paso?

Sabes por que me fui corriendo ayer

No

Me entere que Asami esta embarazada de mako.

Que?

Si

Hay mi niña ya no llores eso lo sienten los bebes

Enserio?

Si

Sabes desde ahora en adelante no lloraré

Korra todo tenemos derecho de llorar en cualquier problema-dijo pema tocándole el hombro a korra

Gracias y ¿sabes donde esta tenzie?

Es mejor que no hables con el espera que se te baje la hinchazón

Ok

Hola korra- se escuchó una voz femenina detrás de ella

Hola opal como estas

Bien veo que tu no estas bien

Y ese bebé como va

Bien Bolín todos los días le habla

Eso si es ser un buen padre

Si y mako

El esta con...

Asami

Como lo sabes

Bolín me contó en verdad lo siento

Pero no lo sabes todo

Que?

Yo estoy embarazada

Que?!

Si a demás me deje con mako creo que me iré al polo sur unos meses o al templo del aire del oeste en verdad no se-dijo la chica con una sonrisa fingida en la cara

Tu no te quieres ir o si

No lo se en verdad quisiera criar a mi hijo sola

Necesitas ayuda estas comenzando y te tienes que cuidar

Lo se-dijo la chica triste

Korra

Dime jinora

Te quedara

No lo se

Vamos quedare

No seria buena idea ikki

Pero

Hay meelo no lo

Vamos quedate

Esta bien solo unos meses

Si!

Hola bo

Hey chicas que mas

Bien

Y esa cara korra veo que mi hermano ni te dejo dormir

Ya lo sabe-le susurra opal a Bolín

Enserio lo siento mucho korra

No te preocupes

Hey korra que tienes

¡Korra!- la morena se desmaya en eso va llegando mako

Hola chicos que paso

Mako ven rápido

Carga la tu voy a traer un te para opal para que se le pase el susto

Korra! Que le paso

Se desmayo

Pema!

Acuesta la allí-dijo la acólita-que le paso

Se desmayo yo acabo de llegar-dijo mako preocupado

Voy a traer algo para que se despierte

AL RATO

Ya-dijo pema-ten no lo acerques mucho a la nariz

Entendido, vamos korra despierta-dijo el maestro fuego preocupado

Ya esta despertando-dijo opal

Me duele la cabeza-dijo la morena tratando de levantarse

No korra es mejor que te a recueste-dijo pema

voy-dijo el maestro fuego parándose del sillón

Esa bien mako yo te avisare si

Ok bo-sale de la habitación

Que me paso

Te desmayaste solo son efectos del embarazo pero tienes que estar pendiente korra hay que cuidarte-dijo

Este bien

Nos ayuda a llevarla a una habitación

Si claro-dijo Bolín

Pueden ir por naga

Claro-dijo pema

Y mako que hacia aqui-dijo la morena

Bueno hasta aqui es capitulo espero que les haya gustado dejen sus reviews agreguen a favoritos cgao nos vemos a la proxima su amiga shell


	5. Chapter 5

Si yo tome ese fic "the family" fue por que ella no la seguía así que yo misma me dije "vamos a copiarlo y a seguirlo" si a quien le gusto bien al que no también y lo lamento mucho si no pedí permiso fue por que no me atrevía a que le preguntara y no me respondiera GRACIAS POR SU ATENCIÓN PERO NO LO VOY A ELIMINAR GRACIAS así que entiendan


End file.
